Worm The SI
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: A self insert finds himself in Brockton Bay... Scared and frightened will he be able to survive long enough to find out what his powers are?
1. The Beginning

This was a. NIGHTMARE...

What? You ask? One minute I was Driving my 2003 Kia Rio Hatchback.

The next minute I was somewhere else... In a street I was totally unfamiliar with...

I slowed down and parked near a shop to and asked and asked where the fuck I was... The answer Fucking Brockton Bay... Fuuuck I did not remember doing any CYOA.

I knew I wrote Fiction for worm before but there was no way I had that power otherwise it would be quite noticeable...

I wasn't kid Gilgamesh... I was my 18 year old self... Fuuuck...

I went back to the car and started the engine and sat down...

What the hell am I supposed to do? I did t fucking have invincible powers! I could be killed at any fucking moment. The only things I had with me at the moment was my wallet and my credit cards. My car. My smart phone need I say something that was made in 2018. Unlike my car which was made in 2003. My phone would stand out a lot. In 2010.. Yes.. Currently the date was 11 September 2010. And my phone seemed to connect to the current network. Strange... Though I highly doubt I could make any calls on it... Still I can't survive on my own. If I went to the Protectorate there was a chance Coil would find me.. I couldn't let that happen.

As I checked my phone It was able to activate Google maps... Even though I was sure there was no Google on earth bet. Was this my power if so that was one shitty power.

Who the fuck can I ask for help? Dragon?

She is Tin_Mother in PHO right? But she might still report to the Protectorate...

So that was out... Fuck...

Shit fuck...

The only reason I didn't crash was because I drove since I was a Kid. Yes... My dad was awesome...

But that was not what the point...

I was currently following my GPS towards the boat graveyard and pulled up near the Harbour. I switched off the engine and got out locking my ride behind as I turned to face the sea.

I was in a Death world.

What the Fuck am I supposed to do?

Fuck I was going to die... And there was nothing I could do about it... Just great...

I didn't even know what to feel I was sad angry and I felt like everything was gone. I felt empty.

I was so distracted I didn't even notice someone coming behind me...

"Hey man. You Allright dude?" I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and twisted around in surprise.

Who..

I saw two people I easily recognized... Shit...

I was already caught...


	2. Time travel Really?

Two Wards.

One as a Knight in shining armour. Gallant.

The other Vista. All Green and cute as a button.

The problem was Gallant.

I couldn't hide my emotions from him.

I simply resigned to my fate and gave a tired sigh before answering his question. "No, I am not Okay."

Gallant gently squeezed my shoulders. Was he offering comfort or warning me? I didn't care.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asked.

I lean on the hood of my car an sigh again. "One-minute I'm in driving through the streets of Malaysia. The next I find myself in Brockton Bay stranded without an ID in one of the most dangerous cape communities in the world and the date is all wrong."

"Which date?" Vista asked suddenly interested not sure why but meh I didn't really care at this point.

"The current date. A few Hours ago the date was 21/5/2018. Now my phone says its 2010 and I am stranded."I said looking straight at them.

"Sir are you drunk?"

I was offended. "I have never drunk in my life and I only ever smoked once. So no I am very much sober. Thank you very much"

Gallant held up his hands in surrender. "Alright, alright calm down sir."

I took a breath. "Sorry, just tired" I let go of my anger. It was kinda obvious. How could they believe someone that just said something like that?

"Is there something you can use to prove that you are from the future?"

Vista looked at gallant in disbelief that he was even considering such a crazy tale.

It, however, did give me some hope.

I ran to the back and opened the hatch of the car. Inside was a bottle of brake fluid, a bottle of oil and a small Jumpstarter. I took out the brake fluid bottle. A DOT 5.1 TYPE. It was not something that was present in 2010. I was quite sure of that...

"What's that?" asked Gallant from behind me. I turned around and showed him the bottle.

"This is a Dot 5.1 Brake fluid. Something that didn't exist in 2010."

"and how does that prove that you are from the future?" Vista asked getting annoyed for some reason I couldn't fathom.

Yet I didn't care. I continued. "You see, Unlike the brake fluid in this time. Dot 5.1 brake fluid has a boiling point of 500 degrees Fahrenheit. Unlike the Dot 3 and 4 in the current time which can only withstand 400-degree Fahrenheit before boiling away."

"it could be Tinker Tech" Vista added.

"But It has product labels and a brand name. Does it have a Manufactured by date? I don't really know much about the mechanics of a car so I don't really know what that is supposed to imply." Gallant interrupted.

I blinked. Why didn't I think of that?

I turned around the bottle to Look at the bottom.

Galant and Vista lean over to take a look.

[Manufactured on 29/12/2017]

"Well, that is quite strong proof. It is literally moulded into the plastic of the bottle." Gallant. "You could come with us if you want to Armsmaster can take a look at it to make sure that it isn't Tinker tech. Then we can try to solve your ID problem. Since time travel is not Illegal."

"Yet" I added. "Why don't I give you a ride and you can show me the direction?"

"I'll have to inform console first and get permission. What can I call you?"

I blinked should I give my real name? No idon't think thats a Good Idea. Perhaps I should give a name from an anime?

I thought on it for a few seconds before deciding on a using a fairly normal characters name. "Call me Ritsuka Fujimaru"

Yes, I loved playing Fate Grand Order so what?

I got in the Car and started the engine. While Gallant began to speak into his mask and Vista joined him as well most likely talking to whoever was at the console...

Wait. FATE GRAND ORDER.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I can't play it anymore. MY SAIBAH IS GONE. GOOOOOOOOOOONE.

I sobbed internally at the loss of my FGO privileges. Why GOD what did I do to deserve this?

I know that I am a lazy guy. But I don't do drugs. I don't smoke I don't drink So WHy god WHY have thou forsaken me?

Shortly after my internal monologue and misery. Gallant and Vista opened the back doors and entered. Hmm. That was strange I would think people would like front more.

"What's this?" Vista asked Picking up something.

I turned around to see what it was... MY LAPTOP... reach out and grabbed it from her before hugging it to my chest crying tears of joy.

"Lappy I miss you! So much" I hugged it tightly never wanting to let it go.

Vista and gallant sweatdropped at my antics...But my LAptop. It was my pride and Joy. SOmething I saved up for a whole year to buy the very best of the best.

"It's just a Laptop," Vista said unable to hold back at the scene I was making.

"Just a Laptop? JUST A LAPTOP??" This is an Alienware 17 R4 Gaming Laptop with a 7th Gen. Intel Core i7-7820HK Processor with 8 cores and speeds of up to 3.90 Giga hertz, 32Giga bytes of DDR4 RAM, 1 Terabyte of SSD and 1Terabyte Hard Drive and a 8 Gigabyte NVIDIA GeForce GTX 1070 Graphics card with Windows 10 Pro!" It isn't just a Laptop!"

Their Eyes were wide open at this point.

"ITS MY PERSONAL LAPTOP!!"

Vista deadpanned at this. But gallant had quite a serious face on.

"I may not know much about cars but I do know something about computers. If some of the specs you said were true then I think you did just prove that you are from the future. Some of the specifications you just mention should not be possible for a laptop. Unless it is tinker tech."

"Oh." Looked down at it...

"Armsmaster?" I asked.

"Armsmaster" he confirmed.

"As long as he puts it back exactly how it was before I suppose it shouldnt be a problem..."

And of we went with Gallant directing me to the PRT...

Let's hope I can get out of this in one piece.


	3. The First

Apparently, it was Clockblocker who was manning the console and he thought that Gallant and Vista was joking when they mentioned about a time traveller. Needless to say, I was kicked out of there by the security pretty fast.

Also what the fuck, no wonder Gallant didn't question my fake name when I gave it. I look in the mirror showed why...I looked exactly like Ritsuka Fujimaru...Why didn't I notice this before...Oh right, because I was panicking like a headless chicken from the fact THAT I WAS IN A DEATH WORLD WITHOUT ANY POWERS!

I took a look at the back of my hand. Yep there it was.

Command seals... so can I summon servants?

If so I needed to do this fast but not here in the middle of the street. So of we go...

It was 8:35 if the time on my phone was correct. I locked my car behind me as I found an abandoned warehouse far out enough that people are unlikely to be here. As I climbed the stairs to the roof of the warehouse I was sure I could hear the thumping of my own heart.

It was eerily silent. Each footstep rang out from the metal staircase. Once I reached the concrete rooftop I felt a bit at ease as I took a look around. It was pretty dark out and I could see the full moon up in the night sky.

"Okay, not the time for moon viewing." I breathed in an out... So how did the summoning incantation go?

I held out my right hand on which the command seal resided and I suddenly the seal began to glow brightly and understood.

I could feel the information flooding my brain. I could see... This was...

Tears began to streak down. This was real.

My friends always tease me because I when I Play FGO I try my best not to let my servants die. Even If I have to use Command Seals. They teased me saying I was getting angry over nothing when I got angry when a Servant died. I never burnt any servant I got. When I got a servant I was happy. I didn't throw away a servant just because they were a single star. Rather I I grinded until I could level them as High as they could go. In my whole year of playing Grand Order, I only got 3 Five stars. Arturia Saber. Arturia Archer, the Swimsuit version. and Okita Souji. I never spend a single penny on it. All of it I got through hard work.

I could feel the connection to all my servants. I could feel them trying to comfort me as if they could sense I was in distress.

 _'Sempai, Why are you crying?'_

Mash?

 _'Yes, Sempai I am here'_ I wiped m tears away and looked around but I couldn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you?"

' _According to Da Vinci, We are in a dimension separate from the one you are currently on. We don't know what caused us to be taken us from Chaldea. But this is not Singularity'_

"Are you alright 'Mash? How is everyone doing?"

 _"I'm quite fine sempai are you alright though?"_

"Yeah, I'm Okay, now that I can hear your voice," I said joy filling my heart.

 _"Sempai..."_

 _"Ahem... Master It's good to hear from you, I hope you have eaten properly,"_ Was that Emiya Shirou?

"Emiya?" I ask just to confirm.

" _Yes, it's me, master." "What is it?"_ Shirou confirmed and the other one was Kiritsugu.

"Nothing just wanted to confirm something. How are you guys doing?"

 _"We are doing pretty well all thing considered. Cu is fishing by the sea, Ibaraki is drinking and Sasaki went of riding that bike of his to somewhere I don't know. Arturia is eating right next to me"_

 _'Good Morning master!'_ Arturia said joined in.

 _'Nursery Rhyme, and Jean_ d'arc _Lily and playing a game that I have no idea of and Okita and Sasaki are having spar...or what I think is a spar, Everyone is pretty well all thing considered and I can go on. But the Others want to speak as well'_

 _'Master, are you alright'_ That was Kiyohime Berserker. She was nice but I can't really lie to her she could detect lie's in an instant.

"I don't think I am fine. But hearing your voice has to make's me feel much better."

'Ufufu'

"Well, why don't you try summoning one of us?" Da Vinci Interrupted.

"Alright, here goes"

I breathed in and out.'

In, out.

Concentrating on my Connections.

I could feel all my servants...

But I could only to summon one at a time from the knowledge the command seals granted me.

'

Yes, I apparently had Prana, Magic circuits, 114 of them with each of them capable of producing 132 units of Prana Each and spells to go with them It may look like too much Prana than what I knew what to do with but I had a lot of servants and without Chaldea's Mana generator to rely on this was pretty good...

I could use mostly support spells. The only offensive spell I had was Gandr.

I concentrated on my connection with Mash. My fist servant and began the process of summoning. I closed my eyes and activated my magic Circuits 30 of them while 15 of them would be enough I'd rather not overheat my Magic circuits.

 _ **"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the**_ _ **Archduke**_ _ **of contracts to the cornerstone.**_

 _ **The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**_

 _ **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."**_

The summoning circle appeared underneath me as I Finished the first part of the Incantation. It's sigils glowing a Bright blue.

 _ **Shut (fill).**_

 _ **Shut (fill).**_

 _ **Shut (fill).**_

 _ **Shut (fill).**_

 _ **Shut (fill).**_

 _ **Repeat every five times.**_

 _ **Simply, shatter once filled.**_

 _ **I announce.**_

Four bright blue orbs appeared at each of the corners of the summoning circle and began to circle it.

 _ **Your self is under me, my fate is in your shield.**_

 _ **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**_

The Bright blue orbs began to accelerate and the wind began to blow outward from the force of how fast they were spinning.

 _ **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**_

The winds became much heavier and I began to feel my Prana being drained in order to pull through Mash.

 _ **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!**_

The orbs then smashed together at the centre at its insane speed releasing a pillar of light that stretched to the clouds and probably visible from across Brockton bay. However, I didn't care at the moment as I held my breath waiting as the light began to fade revealing mash in her armour and Shield to her side., sword attached to her hip.

"Good morning Sempai." Mash said smiling brightly, "or is it Good Night?"

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down as I dashed forward and hugged her with all my might.

"Sempai?"

I sobbed. From sadness and happiness. Sad that I was separated from my family and in a death world and beyond happy that there was someone I could trust to rely on in this hell of a place.

I felt her armour dissolve replaced by her ordinary clothes before I felt her soft arms wrap around me.

"It's alright sempai, I'm here now"


	4. Armshit!

As I sat in the car with Mash on my left in her ordinary clothes, I opened a connection to all my all my servant's and began to explain the general outline of the world I was currently in of course that meant no knowledge of worm or anything about cauldron. I might inform the more responsible servants at a later date.

"So a world where there are Super Heroes and Villians actually exist..." I could tell Emiya was interested no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change the core of who he was."Well, Fujimaru I suggest summoning Davinci next. You'll need someone to set up a base if what you are saying is true."

"Alright"

"Don't worry Fujimaru, you can count on me, I'm off to make preparations. Ta-ta~" and she sang as cut off her connection.

"Daddy Summon me soon okay?" wait was that Jack? I was sure I didn't summon her...but if she is here then who else is here?

"Alright, Daddy will Summon you as soon as he can Alright?"

"OKAY, Bye Daddy, Bye Mommy!" and that connection cut, wait, Mommy, who the...Oh... my cheek glowed... Mashu Oh God...Me and Mashu for real?

Mashu was also having her face cooked from the inside.

"Ahem" Emiya brought us back to the real world..." Well, just be careful there alright?" Worry tinging his voice.

I grinned devilishly.

"Hai Okaa-san."

Emiya couldn't cut off the connection faster if he wanted to.

I saw Mash giggling. "Sempai you shouldn't tease Emiya-sempai." but her smile said something else.

I also felt Kuro, Irisviel and giggling while Arturia was smiling her mouth twitching as she successfully kept her laughter in from sheer discipline.

"Hurry and summon me Master~. I need some Prana~" Kuro said her voice as husky as ever only to receive a bob on her head courtesy of Irisviel.

"Seduce him after you get summoned Kuro."

"Killjoy." She muttered rubbing her head.

I could feel Kiyohime's anger rising steadily.

As their connections cut off bidding their goodbye.

"Please summon me soon Master. An enemy can strike at you at any time." Arturia said her Regal voice filled with worry.

"Yeah. I'll be careful."

She gave a small smile as she cut off the connection.

"Master, Good luck! Also, you must summon me before Arturia. Ok?" Okita stage whispered...

"Okita, you do know It's Telepathy right?"

"yes."

I sighed as the connection cut off.

"Well, Master we really must share a bottle of sake under the moon you are of age now after all." Ah the Regend himself.

"I look forward to it Kojiro-san"

"Just call me Sasaki. You've more than proven yourself. I highly doubt there are a lot of people who can say they save have all of history while they are alive."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without Mash." I smiled fondly at her. She returned the smile and gently squeezed my hand.

"As modest as always Master, well I'm off to drink some sake." and the connection cut.

"Boss, how ya doin'?" Oh, its Brotoki.

"I'm doing Great Kintoki, you?"

"Me? Hey, I'm golden. Always golden." He grinned.

"Heh," God this guy always knows how to make me laugh. "Hey Bro?"

"Ya Boss?"

"How about we have a Race once I summon ya. I bet my baby can beat yours." I could tell his grin was widening.

"It's a Golden-idea boss. Imma makes ya eat my dust your baby's got nothin' on my GOLDEN BEAR." At that point, we were both grinning.

"Yeah yeah, we'll see in the race I'll make your Golden Bear eat my baby's dust."

"Now are fighting words boss. Let's have a Golden race eh? See ya!" and off he drove as he cut his connection as well.

A few others said their Goodbyes and closed the connection.

"Well, that was a thing?" I shrugged.

Mash shook her head in amusement.

Riding through the streets I relaxed as I drove through the street listening to the engines silent but powerful hum.

"Sempai you are really good at driving."

"Thanks, Mash. You know I've been driving since I was a kid."

"But isn't it illegal sempai?"

"Yeah, but my dad didn't seem to think so." I grinned as I began to tell her. a few stories of how my dad taught me how to drive.

As continued driving, I spotted a blue Motorcycle that was signalling me to pull over.

Once I did I rolled down the window as the to see the man.

"Are you Ritsuka Fujimaru?" The bearded man asked.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me. Director Piggot wishes to speak with you..."

OH...Oh shit... Well, atleast things can't get any worse...


	5. Murphy Pay's a visit

I looked over to mash raising an eyebrow and she nodded.

"It's best to cooperate with the authorities sempai. Unless they do something that is morally reprehensible."

I turned back to Armsmaster. "Alright, we'll come."

"Thank you," Armsmaster replied crisply and headed back to his bike.

Let's hope I don't get kicked out again I still have a while before I can summon another. While Mash is a Demiservant I don't think she can protect me by herself if Cauldron decides to take an interest in me.

As I drove following Armsmaster who seemed to speed up and already passing the speed limit and continued to accelerate in his Tinker motorbike. Most likely to perhaps catch up for lost time or perhaps to tinker?

I didn't know why but to me it was a challenge.

I was not like most kids.

When I got my hand on a piece of tech I was fascinated by it and wanted to learn how it worked and push it beyond its limits.

My car? I mastered it.

I grinned, my worries fading away for the moment.

Right, this is Brockton bay, speeding is probably the least criminal thing here.

Well, If he wants a race I'd give him one.

"Mash, put on your seatbelt."

"Sempai?"

"We're about to have a race."

I switched on my radio and put on a certain CD.

A race needed some good music too.

 **watch?v=VcsIhj3iyss**

The moment Mash put on her seatbelt I stepped on the gas while deactivating my Overdrive system.

The result?

The car lurched forwards its restraints finally released, its quiet hum turned into a powerful roar as it's 4 large 1.6L cylinders fired and turbos spun up.

I felt the thrill of acceleration as I began to catch up to to the Master of Arms and his Tinker Bike.

As I neared him I was pretty sure I saw the Master of Arms scowl.

I merely grinned. I was literally having the time of my life as I weaved through the light traffic and followed Master Arms as we passed through several red lights the speedometer reading telling me that I was currently doing a 140Km/h or 86Miles per hour.

Suddenly I heard an electric hum as Armsmaster pulled away as he accelerated again as we turned the corner onto the forcefield bridge. It was wide.

I increased my gas as my engines roar got louder to catch up with Armsmaster but he kept pulling away.

Well, I think my 110 Horsepower car that was over 15 years old did quite well. However, that didn't mean I was going to give up the fight yet.

The forcefield path was wide.

Which gave me space. I switched over to Armsmaster right and slowly let go of the gas.

I had one final trump card that I didn't have before.'

Prana.

I had 30 Circuit's that continued supplying mash with prana, I could have supported her with only 10 circuits but that might burn them out, in the long run, having thirty active was less straining because each circuit had to generate much less in order to keep her supply full and ready to battle.

Actually, unlike other servant's, she didn't need my prana to exist she was a demi servant not a full heroic spirit and could generate her own prana so about 5 would do.

I began to cast structural Analysis on my car.

Once I had all the information I needed I began a spell. A very basic spell but something that would help me win this race.

Reinforcement.

I reinforced my whole car.

The transmission, the engine, the radiator the frame, the wheels, the whole car and finally the gas itself.

All this happened in a fraction of a second and I stepped on the gas again.

This time the roar was far quieter but the acceleration was far harder as the 110 hp car began to generate 4 times more power increasing it to a whopping 440 hp. It didn't take long to pass Armsmasters bike as I left him in the dust and I passed 200kmph or 124 mph that the car was originally rated for as the needle passed it.

A few seconds later I neared the rig as I a loud whine. I saw Armsmaste coming closer from my left mirror but I was already near the rig and if I didn't slow down I knew I might crash. I let go of the accelerator letting the roar die down to a hum as I gently applied the brakes.

It slowed down much faster than I thought it would but I had no complaints.

I managed to stop the car directly a few feet in front of a terrified PRT agent who looked like...oh he did.

His pants were wet.

The poor man fainted.

"Sempai, that was dangerous." She stared at me.

"I know but I have a lot of experience so don't worry too much about it," I reassured her. "Besides I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it as well. "

She blushed, "No I didn't"

"Riiight..."

"Really!"

"Mmmhmm."

" Sempai..."

"Mashu..."

One of the PRT agents who was our escort and didn't really seem to wear any gear like the rest couldn't hold his thoughts at our antics and snorted. We looked at him and we broke down into a fit of laughter.

The tenseness of having to wait outside the Director's office that would usually be there didn't even seem to exist as several others agents nearby chuckled as well.

"Hey, there is one guy that I need to apologize to, you know that guy who fainted?"

The chuckles intensified.

"Don't worry kid," He grinned, "This kind of thing happens all the time. Hell, this is tame in comparison. it keeps things lively around here. Besides he was the one who kicked you out last time. So think of it as karma, coming back to bite him, besides he wasn't really that nice a guy. He's had it coming to him."

Oh.

"So introductions. I'm Ethan, nice to meetcha."

"I'm Ritsuka Fujimaru, my friends call me Gudao. Feel free to use it."

"I'm Mash Kyrielight. It's nice to meet you."

Ethan.

The name was familiar but I couldn't recall who it was.

Bah, he seemed like a cool guy so he can't be that bad could he?

"The Director will see you now," Armsmaster said opening the door to the office and let us in.

As I entered the office following with Mash following behind me the Director looked at us with irritation clear on her face.

Right, it was almost 10 now. I think anyone would be irritated.

"I thought there was only one person in this mess."

Mash perked up. "Oh, I came after Sempai."

The Director pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So we have not one but two so-called time travelers from the year 2018. I assume that light show a few hours ago was you?"

Mash nodded and began to tell the cover story we agreed upon.

"We have traveled through time using an experimental technology called rayshift."

"Rayshift?" Armsmaster questioned.

"So let me get this straight." The director said rubbing her head.

"The both of you are from a U.N. sponsored security organization called Chaldea in from the year 2018."

"Mash is a Parahuman or a Demiservat as you call it and you are her commanding officer and the world ends in 2018 traveled to the past using an experimental technology called rayshift in order to combat stop the end of the world, and not only that, several more capes will be arriving at some point in the future."

We nodded.

"Armsmaster."

"They are telling the truth."

I let out a sigh of relief.

I had to construct a story that was true enough to fool Arms masters lie detector and informed mash through our telepathy about it.

The Director rubbed her temples. "This is far above my paygrade I'll have to inform Director Consta brown about this." She looked at us again "I don't think you have a place to stay do you?"

"Not as such."

Shit, shit, shit! I didn't want to get involved with Cauldron and now I'm going to have goddamn Alexandria look into me.

Mother of fuck I shouldn't have tempted murphy. It's fucking WORM.

"I thought so. Ethan will lead you to your temporary quarters, feel free to ask you assigned escort if you need anything." as if on cue our stomachs growled.

I scratched my head sheepishly and Mash let out small a blush.

The director let out a small smile. "Well then go on the cafeteria, Ethan will help you with anything you might need."

I gave a small bow "Thank you Director." and Mash followed suit.

"Right, now get out of my office." she waved us off.

As soon the door closed the director faced Armsmaster. "So what is your opinion?"

"Almost all of what they said is the truth."

The Director said an eyebrow.

"They were definitely leaving something out, perhaps something classified?"

Piggott nodded. "Yes if it's a U.N. backed organization it makes sense. Still, what do you think the threat they were saying was going to destroy the world is? The Endbringers?"

"It's a very high possibility."

"Great so we have less than 8 years to live unless they find a way to destroy the Endbringers."

Armsmaster remained silent in contemplation his pride still bruised from the race he didn't understand how that inefficient machine managed to beat him. Perhaps Fujimaru would let him take at the car and unearth what secret allowed it to beat him, it might help him improve his bike even further and make it more efficient.


End file.
